Justice League Shorts (Formerly Justice League Reacts To)
by Tek-Knight
Summary: Just snippets of the seven founding members and other members of the League. Lots of antics ranging from the Trinity to its newest members of the league! Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note(s): Something short and simple. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Batman x Wonder Woman (Part I)**

Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El: I always knew there was something between the two. Hopefully, Bruce doesn't screw this up.

The Flash/Barry Allen: Wait! So is it official?! Are Bruce and Diana finally a thing?!

Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol: Bruce better not be playing with Diana's feelings or I'm going to smash his head with my mace!

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: Shayera!

Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol: What! He'll still be alive!

John Stewart/Green Lantern: Yeah...no. Just give me the mace Shayera.

Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol: Take it and you'll be next.

Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: Damn John. Getting whipped.

John Stewart/Green Lantern: Hah hah hah. Very funny. How's it going with Carol?

Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: ….screw you.

The Flash/Barry Allen: Hey! No one has answered my question! Are they a thing?

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: Yes!

Batman/Bruce Wayne: It's complicated.

[ _Diana glares at Batman while he looks the other way hoping to avoid her gaze._ ]

Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El: Uh-oh

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: What do you mean "it's complicated"?

Batman/Bruce Wayne:...well...it's just...

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: How is it complicated Bruce? You mean how "it's complicated" with Catwoman? Or Talia? Or all those other women that you date so no one can suspect Bruce Wayne is Batman? Tell me Bruce, what's so complicated about being in a relationship with me?

Catwoman/Selina Kyle: There's nothing complicated about it Princess. Me and Bruce are just meant to be. Nothing personal.

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: You have 10 seconds to leave the Watchtower before I personally escort you out.

Catwoman/Selina Kyle: Only if you can catch me!

[ _Immediately after she said that she ran with Wonder Woman after her. Despite being physically superior, Diana had much trouble locating her which then resulted in much of the Watchtower's destruction._ ]

Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El: Why couldn't you just give her a straight answer Bruce?

Batman/Bruce Wayne: ….

Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El: ….

Batman/Bruce Wayne: It's complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's another. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Batman Arkham Trilogy

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen: How come he gets his own game series and the rest of us don't?

The Flash/Barry Allen: Don't you have your own TV series based off of you?

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen: But still...he's more popular.

Black Canary/Dinah D. Lance: Don't bother Barry, he's just insecure when it comes to Batman.

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen: That's not true!

Black Canary/Dinah D. Lance: Whatever. Back to the topic at hand, I enjoyed the Arkham trilogy that they dedicated to Bruce. Also, thanks for the shout out in Arkham Knight!

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen: She would be just happy with that.

Black Canary/Dinah D. Lance: Want to say that again close to my face.

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen: Shutting up now.

Robin/Damian Wayne: How come I'm the only Robin that's not included or mentioned in the trilogy!?

Red Hood/Jason Todd: Because you're annoying?

Red Robin/Tim Drake: Entitled brat?

Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon: Not a lot of fans?

Nightwing/Dick Grayson: Not the favorite?

Robin/Damian Wayne: FATHER!

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: I think this trilogy would've been perfect if it were just me and Bruce.

Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El: But...it wouldn't be much of a game.

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: Oh! Don't worry about that! They'll be plenty of games played between the two of us.

Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El: I'm just gonna go now before it's get even more weird.

Zatanna Zatara: Can I be a part of that action?

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: I don't know. Are you still trying to steal him from me?

Zatanna Zatara: Yes

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: Are you still gonna join regardless?

Zatanna Zatara: Yes

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince: I'm grateful for your honesty. Therefore, you can join me and Bruce in our games.

Zatanna Zatara: Yay!

Batman/Bruce Wayne: You do realize she meant playing actual games like Monopoly or Connect 4 and not the games you and Clark were thinking of.

Zatanna Zatara: ….still yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Superman's Death**

Batman/Bruce Wayne: In other news, water is wet and grass is green.

Wonder Woman/Diana of Themyscira: Bruce!

Batman/Bruce Wayne: What!? He'll come back!

The Flash/Barry Allen: And how is he going to come back after being disintegrated by a Kryptonite laser cannon?

Batman/Bruce Wayne: …..let me come back to that

Supergirl/Kara-Zor-El: I can't believe he's gone

Batman/Bruce Wayne: He's not gone. Don't believe what they're saying.

Wonder Woman/Diana of Themyscira: It' okay Bruce. It's okay to miss him.

Lex Luthor: AFTER YEARS OF SCHEMING, I FINALLY DID IT! I KILLED THE MAN OF STEEL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lex Luthor: ….now what do I do?

The Joker: This is why I don't kill my archnemesis. I'll get bored without my dear Dark Knight.

Harley Quinn: What about me Puddin?

The Joker: What about you?

Harley Quinn: You'll always have me!

The Joker: And?

Harley Quinn: …...I'll just go see what Ivy is up to.

Volcana/Claire Selton: I'm gonna miss burning that handsome man.

Metallo/John Corben: Really? Handsome?

Volcana/Claire Selton: Like your much to look at.

Metallo/John Corben: Just because my heart is Kryptonite doesn't mean I can't be hurt!

Wonder Woman/Diana of Themyscira: You haven't said a word Lois? Are you fine?

Lois Lane: Yeah….I'm fine.

Wonder Woman/Diana of Themyscira: You sure?

Lois Lane: Yeah. Just need some time alone is all.

Batman/Bruce Wayne: [ _Looks around to make sure no one is there or listening._ ]

Batman/Bruce Wayne: Don't worry Clark. I'll look after them. We'll be waiting for you. Don't make us wait too long Boy Scout.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Notice Me! (Flash Part I)

"Why am I here again?" asked John Stewart, aka Green Lantern III, as he and Wally West, The Flash, were eating together in dining room of the Watchtower.

"Because I made a promise that when the clock hit twelve," said Wally as he munched down on the pile of food he served himself "I'm going to have Bruce and I be the bestest friends in the history of the whole multiverse, maybe even become the little brother he always wanted!"

"I thought Clark was his best friend?" questioned Stewart as he took a bite from his PBJ sandwich.

"He isn't!" Wally quickly said "He's a grumpy man in need of someone younger and awesome to cheer him up. Not someone like the Boy Scout."

"This sounds like terrible idea," said Stewart with a deadpan look.

"Doesn't matter!" said Wally "You just need to play your part in my master plan!"

"Which is what exactly?" asked Stewart.

"Making me look cool!" Wally proudly proclaimed.

"This is not going to end well," said Stewart as he got up to go get another PBJ before he got involved with Wally's disastrous plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - The Hat**

"Why do I have to wear this dumb hat daddy!?" asked Zatanna looking at the top hat given to her "it's going to look stupid on me!"

"It won't look stupid on you!" chided her father; Giovanni Zatara "it found to look perfect on you and the audience will adore you! Everyone will know that we're father and daughter when we do our acts together!"

"Everyone is going to make fun of me!" said Zatanna

"Who's going to make fun of you?"

Zatanna yelped in surprise as she turned around to see Bruce Wayne, or _John Smith_ ; newest addition to their traveling act, arrive and wondering what's going.

"I was just telling how great Zatanna will look if she wears this as part of our act in the coming show," explained Giovanni "Why don't you show John how you look like wearing it?"

"I won't mind," said _John_ before Zatanna could interject.

Cursing under breath at _John_ , she lets out an exaggerated whine before putting on the top hat and prepares herself to hear _John's_ jokes about how dumb she looks wearing the hat.

"It looks great on you Zana," said _John_ "You look cute."

And that is why Zatanna Zatara; one of the most powerful magic users in the world, uses a top hat.


End file.
